Holly A human!
by BlackAngel of Paris
Summary: Holly undergoes a change after coming back from Hybras, and It's a change Artemis might end up enjoying................
1. Chapter 1

**Holly's predicament**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. And I never will**

**Artemis woke up in a sweat. He was sitting up in his bed breathing heavily. It was the same nightmare that was haunting him every night since he came home with Butler after saving Hybras.**

**/Artemis pov/**

**I shuddered. I was covered in cold sweat. My brain was still replaying the images from my dream. **

**The blade being lifted into the air…..**

**The blade going straight through her….**

**Abbot pulling it out of her…..**

**Her falling to the ground…….**

**Her gasping and withering in pain……..**

**Her looking for me as she died……..**

**Feeling her slip away……….**

"**Holly…….."**

**My voice sounded empty in my large room.**

**I never told Butler what happened while I was down there. He'd be furious for a start…… and I didn't need to remember what nearly happened to her.**

**/End Artemis pov/**

**Sighing Artemis threw the covers off him and walked over to his desk sat down and booted up his computer.**

**It had now been almost ten months since he had come home. Needless to say his parents were thrilled, although thank to the magic he still possessed they had forgotten everything about what Butler had told them. Artemis was still getting used to the twins, who had a knack of disturbing him whenever he was doing something important. Butler apparently found it very amusing. **

**Minerva stayed with them every school holiday. She and Artemis had become good friends. However there was nothing more there. Now that he thought about it she was due to arrive this morning and stay for two weeks**

**Sighing yet again Artemis turned on his internet and checked his messages, ready to start a new day.**

**Unknown to him something very serious was happening below ground.**

**Below ground Holly Short was in Foaly's lab where he was trying to explain something to Mulch.**

**Holly herself was talking calmly to Commander Vinyáya. Ever since she had got back the two had become quite close friends. Holly still worked in the same PI firm with Mulch and with Doodah Day. **

**She had come in today when Foaly asked her to because he needed help with something. Apparently that something was about how to propose to his girlfriend: Caballine.**

**In due honesty Foaly was a genius with anything but girls.**

**Vinyáya was currently asking Holly a very awkward question. Ever since her return, about three weeks later she stopped answering Artemis's calls and e-mails. And apparently he wouldn't stop trying to reach her. According to Foaly the boy sent him an e-mail every day asking how everybody was doing, how she was doing.**

**Vinyáya was asking her why Holly wouldn't talk to him, the problem was that Holly didn't know either.**

**All she knew was that everytime she saw her face she was reminded of Artemis. The blue eye that was once his but now hers, reminded her to much of the mud boy.**

**She basically shrugged at Vinyáya before turning to watch Foaly and Mulch who were arguing. **

**They were still arguing when she felt a tingle pass through her body. A few minutes later it happened again, but this time only stronger. **

**She was aware of the glass she was holding falling from her hand and hitting the floor. She was aware of her body falling forwards into somebody arms.**

**She was aware of voices around her shouting. She couldn't understand a thing. With that everything went black.**

**Back in the lab, Foaly and the others had just laid Holly down on a hover bed. They stood back scared, and worried for her. Her body started to thrash around violently. They her body started to glow. Her body itself started to change. She grew taller, her build changed into the style of a humans. Her skin became pale, her ears changed into a pair of human ears, her hair grew, her face became clear and her hair grew down to her waist.**

**When the light disappeared; Foaly and everybody else in the lab was staring at a human version of Holly.**

**Foaly wasted no time in hooking her up to various machines. He also contacted number one, Qweffor and Qwan. They all rushed over straight away. **

**They were sitting down at the table all together. **

**Foaly started to speak:**

"**According to my tests she is now in a human body which is apparently one of an eighteen year old girl. However she still has magic within her, what's more her magic power has tripled. How this happened I have no idea."**

**Qwan frowned as he remembered something.**

"**Didn't she switch something with that mud boy?"**

"**Who Artemis? Well yes the pair of them switched one of their eyes." Answered Foaly.**

"**There's your answer. She switched some of herself with a human and the genetic code of a human is stronger so her body has changed to match that code. Actually now that I think about it it's slightly shocking that this hasn't happened sooner."**

**Vinyáya spoke up: "She can't stay here; she's in to much danger."**

"**Who's in danger?" asked a light voice. They all turned to look at the bed. Holly was sitting up in the bed with the covers wrapped around her body. **

"**Umm Holly something's happened….." said Foaly.**

"**What do you mean Foaly?" asked Holly**

"**Um Holly whatever you do don't look in a mirror." Said Mulch.**

"**Why not?" asked Holly as she made her way over to the long mirror that was in the lab.**

"**I don't see what's the matter Mulch, I mean…" Holly stopped talking as she saw herself in the mirror:**

"**I'm human………." Was all Holly said before she fainted.**

**After they had got her back on the bed, Vinyáya looked at Foaly before she said what was on everyone's mind:**

"**We need to phone Fowl."**

**Foaly nodded before picking up the nearest phone and hitting speed dial.**

**Above ground in Fowl Manor, Artemis was currently in the middle of a very hard chess game against Minerva.**

**When the phone rang Butler answered it. Butler listened to what was being said over the phone before nodding his head. The body guard turned towards Artemis:**

"**Artemis there is an urgent phone call for you."**

"**Butler it can wait until I finish this game. It can't be all that important." Came Artemis's answer. "Check Minerva."**

"**Artemis this is very important, you really should take this call." Insisted Butler.**

**Butler was sure that something had happened with Holly although Artemis refused to talk about it. He had caught Artemis a million times looking intently at the golden disk from Holly that he wore around his neck, and he never took it off.**

"**Butler what it so important? And who exactly is on the phone?" asked Artemis getting slightly annoyed.**

"**It's Foaly on the phone." Answered Butler. Butler noticed that the boy's eyes lit up slightly. **

"**Foaly? What does he want?" asked Artemis, his game of chess forgotten. **

"**Artemis it's not good news, at least I think…. It's about Holly." Warned Butler.**

**This made Artemis stand up and run across to Butler, snatching the phone out of his hand. Butler noticed that Artemis had become all pale. Now Butler knew that something had happened with Holly while he was gone during those three years. What that was he had no idea but he was going to find out.**

"**Foaly?" asked Artemis.**

"**Fowl….. Something's happened to Holly. Could you meet us at the entrance to the shuttle port please?" asked Foaly **

"**What's happened to her?" yelled Artemis**

"**Well you need to see this yourself…. I can't explain this over the phone." Answered Foaly.**

"**I will be there in an hour." Said Artemis, before tossing the phone back to Butler and disappearing upstairs.**

**Artemis and Butler were sitting in a land rover in a desolate field next to a broken down hut.**

**The hut was the entrance to the shuttle port.**

**Artemis was nervous. He was tapping his fingers continuously. Butler was staring to worry even more. Firstly he was worried about what had happened to Holly, who was a good friend of his now, he was slightly puzzled why Foaly had asked him to bring some human clothes for an 18 year old girl, but he guessed that he must have a reason. He was also worried about Artemis's reaction to whatever this would be.**

**The body guard's thoughts were interrupted by Artemis who had flung his car door open and was running towards the hut.**

**Looking up he saw Mulch, Doodah Day, commander Vinyáya and Foaly coming out of the hut. Foaly was pushing a trolley with a covered body on it. Butler's breath caught in his throat as he too flung the cars doors open and ran over to the group.**

**Artemis was standing next to the trolley, staring down at it. Butler put a hand on his shoulder, before turning to Foaly.**

**However before he could speak, Artemis spoke.**

"**Where's Holly?"**

**Foaly took a deep breath.**

"**Artemis, she is alive and well, it just that an after effect of her journey to and back from Hybras took effect."**

"**What was that?" asked Artemis.**

"**Well apparently when she switched one of her eyes with you, the human genes of your eyes mixed with her elfin ones. This caused a reaction in which the human genes apparently were dominant. This caused her body to change. She has still got all her powers, in fact they are three times as strong as before, which is quite amazing if you ask me."**

**Artemis interrupted Foaly in his tirade: **

"**Get to the point, please"**

"**Holly is no longer safe underground with us. That's why we need to find her a home above ground. We also need you to look after her while we get this all sorted out below ground."**

"**Why is she no longer safe?" asked Butler.**

"**Well as you know she has a lot of enemies. And before she could blend in but now she's too much of a target."**

"**How come?" asked Artemis **

"**Well look for yourself." Said Foaly.**

**Foaly reached over and gently pulled the sheet off the body's torso. **

**Artemis eyes widened, and he whispered out loud "Holly?"**

"**She's turned into a human, or at least her body has."**

**Artemis put his hand on her cheek, but quickly pulled it back as Holly started to stir. **

**Slowly she opened her eyes for a second before they closed again, only to reopen quickly as she realised who was hovering over her.**

"**Artemis? Butler?"**

"**Yes, it's us Holly." said Artemis.**

"**Right I see what these were for then." Said Butler as he picked up the bag of clothes he had brought.**

**Ten minutes later, Holly re-emerged from the hut with commander Vinyáya, fully dressed.**

**Artemis looked up from his handheld computer, and froze. She was stunning.**

**Holly was dressed simply in a pair of blue form fitting jeans, a pair of converses and a long sleeved top. Her hair was down and it hung down her back in long waves. **

**Butler noticed him staring. Making a mental note to annoy the boy about it later he nudged him slightly to stop him staring at Holly.**

**After a hurried goodbye from the others, Butler, Artemis and Holly were in the land rover on their way back to the manor.**

**The entire ride was made in silence. Once back at the manor, after they had got Holly settled, Artemis promptly shut himself in his office.**

**Butler left Holly with Minerva while he trudged upstairs to drag Artemis out of hiding and downstairs.**

**He knocked on the study's door.**

"**Artemis it's Butler, let me in."**

**The door buzzed and opened to let him in.**

**Artemis was sitting at his desk, doing nothing.**

"**Artemis I've been told to bring you downstairs to have fun."**

**A smirk made its way onto the boy's face. "Let me guess Minerva?"**

"**Correct, but before that, you are not leaving this room until you tell me what happened between you and Holly during your absence. Everything Artemis" **

**Artemis looked at Butlers face and took a deep breath and proceeded to tell his story.**

**Two long hours later, Butler was sitting back in shock. Holly had died and Artemis had saved her. He had also seen her die. Artemis also admitted that he was having nightmares almost every night about her death.**

**He also let slip that she was refusing to talk to him.**

"**Butler, I was so scared, more scared than I've ever been, when I saw Foaly come out of that hut with that trolley. I though she was dead. That thought made me freeze. It hurt so much. I thought I had lost her, and it felt horrible, almost as if I had lost part of myself. This feeling is so puzzling, I can't understand it."**

**Butler had to laugh at Artemis's predicament. It was ironic. Artemis was a boy genius with everything but emotions.**

**Butler stood and pulled Artemis to his feet.**

"**You're in love with her. It's that simple Artemis. Now let's go Minerva is going to be furious that I let you get away from her for so long."**

**Artemis didn't even hear Butler after the first part. **

'**I'm in love with Holly…..' was the only thought that was running through his mind.**

**A/N: right well here's the first chapter of my story. I don't know if it is good enough to continue so please let me know in your reviews. If I get enough requests to continue this story then I will. Anyways thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl

Previously:

_Butler had to laugh at Artemis's predicament. It was ironic. Artemis was a boy genius with everything but emotions._

_Butler stood and pulled Artemis to his feet._

"_You're in love with her. It's that simple Artemis. Now let's go Minerva is going to be furious that I let you get away from her for so long."_

_Artemis didn't even hear Butler after the first part. _

'_I'm in love with Holly…..' was the only thought that was running through his mind._

Artemis let Butler guide him blindly down the stairs and into the lounge where they had left Holly and Minerva. However they weren't there.

On the table there was a note from Minerva:

"Hey! I've taking the car and Holly to go Shopping!! We'll be back later and in time for dinner. And Artemis better be sociable."

The only thought that was running through the two men's head was:

'This is not good….'

Minerva and Holly were speeding through the city in her blue convertible.

"So Holly is there anything you want to tell me or talk about?" Minerva smirked at her.

Over the past two hours the two had become friends. Minerva had recognized Holly and knew she was a fairy and so after Holly explained why she now looked human, Minerva changed the topic to a typical female conversation. Minerva liked Holly's character and Holly in turn liked Minerva. In short they got along fine together, they had a lot in common apparently, and one of those things was a joy of annoying Artemis. In fact they had only left the manor around five minutes before the boys came downstairs. They had also talked a lot about Artemis. It was precisely that conversation and what Minerva had noticed during it which was prompting her to ask this question.

"No. Everything is fine. Why do you ask?" Holly smiled nervously, sensing that Minerva was after something in particular.

"What's wrong?" Minerva asked being more direct. She didn't feel the need to elaborate since she was sure that Holly knew what she was referring to, their previous conversation back at the manor.

"Nothing really. I just hope one day I will have someone to care that much about me. My whole world has fallen apart under my feet. I'm lost."

"I know you will Holly." Minerva smiled. 'Artemis will see to that' she thought, already forming a matchmaking plan in her head. They pulled up in front of the best dress shop in Dublin.

"Come on Holly I will help you pick out a dress too." Minerva said dragging Holly out of the car.

"Okay, Okay I will probably need your help anyway seeing as how I have not had a dress on since I was a baby." Holly laughed.

2 hours and 17 phone calls from the manor that the girls ignored, later. Minerva and Holly still had not found dresses they liked.

"Can we look at your private stock please?" Minerva asked the manager.

"Of course Miss." She smiled.

They were taken to a back room full of dresses. Minerva and Holly were separated as they looked over the racks of dresses. Holly was flipping through the dresses when she saw the perfect one. It was purple. She had to have it. She quickly took it to the counter and had it put it a black dress bag so no one could see it. This was going to be a surprise for everyone including Minerva. As Holly went to look for Minerva, with the highly prized dress over her arm, she did the same thing. After searching for Minerva in the back room, she went back out front and saw her sitting in a chair.

"Hey Holly are you ready to go?" Minerva smiled.

"Yeah I was just looking for you." Holly smiled back.

"Let's go then we have to go get accessories. " Minerva smirked. Several hours later, they were heading to the manor. Then Minerva pulled off at the park.

"What are you stopping? Is something wrong?" Holly asked worried.

"No Holly I just want to talk to you for a while in private." Minerva smiled.

"Um OK." Holly replied looking at Minerva. I wonder what she is up to. Holly followed her to a bench by the lake and set down when she did.

"So what's wrong?" Holly asked eyeing her.

"You seem tense. And it has to have something to do with Artemis." Holly sighed heavily and her shoulders slumped defeated. If she could not tell someone what was troubling her then she would burst. Holly knew then that Minerva knew. She knew the secret she was hiding, the one she was scared to admit out loud.

"I'm not a kid and I know what love is. I love him more than anything." Minerva smiled at her sad friend. If she only knew the truth. She had already figured out that Artemis was in love with Holly. It was so obvious. It explained his behaviour since he returned from being missing.

"You don't have to do anything, Artemis notices you. He does it all the time. He blew off business clients off just to talk with you on the phone. Holly, he loves you just as much as you love him." Minerva smiled.

"But." Holly replied.

"Holly. The only advice I can give you is to go for it before it is too late." Minerva smiled. "Holly just kiss him once and you will know that everything I am telling you is the truth."

"Minerva I have never even been kissed before. I will not know what to do."

"Oh come on Holly. It will come to you naturally. Let it happen. I thought you were not scared of anything least of all Artemis" Minerva smirked.

"I'm not scared of Artemis. I would be too embarrassed though. I know I will do something wrong." Holly smiled sitting up straighter.

"Put your pride aside Holly. Let him show you. Let him help you." Minerva smiled. "You will enjoy it."

"You sure about this Minerva? I don't want to make a fool of myself." Holly blushed.

"I am sure Holly."

"Thanks Minerva. I will try." Holly replied hugging her friend. They pulled apart both smiling.

"Good for you and remember let it happen. Do not fight your feelings for Artemis."

"I won't I promise. Are you ready to go?" Holly said standing up.

With that the pair of them made their way back to the car.

"You are late…" said Artemis as the pair of them ran into the dinning room, but his voice trailed off as he saw what Holly was wearing.

The purple silk dress was beautiful on her. It came to rest just slightly on the floor in a long flowing skirt and fit tightly around her midriff and chest. The open back was also a nice touch, and it was tied at the back of her neck instead of having straps digging into her shoulders.

She looked like a goddess.

Minerva started to laugh at Artemis who had frozen and was staring at Holly in shock. She took Holly's hand and led her to her seat. Artemis finally snapped out and faced the cook who was waiting patiently in the corner of the room.

"You may start serving now." He said to him.

Most of the dinner was spent in utter silence. Well on Artemis and Butler's part, the girls kept talking to each other during the meal. They were just starting the desert when a scream came from the door:

"HOLLY !!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Before Holly could react, she was engulfed into a hug by an energetic blonde girl.

"I've missed you so much !!! How are you, what happened to you, you look Human, how is everyone doing, What are you doing here, how long are you going to stay for ?"

Holly laughed before slipping out of the girls grip.

"It's nice to see you too Juliet."

Holly looked at Butler's younger sister; she hadn't really changed, just got a bit older. Then Juliet froze remembering something.

"OH!!! I need to unpack….. ummm, I know !! After dinner you me and Minerva will go for a walk in the grounds to talk okay, great then I will see you on the patio in half an hour."

With that she ran out of the room.

"She hasn't really changed has she ?" asked Holly aloud while staring at the door.

The other three people at the table all shook their heads.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence.

After dinner Holly and Minerva made their way to the patio where Juliet was waiting for them.

The three girls walked around the grounds talking about meaningless things and enjoying each other's company.

They were just walking past the main fountain when Juliet and Holly stopped suddenly. They both stopped Minerva and forced her to go behind them.

Minerva was about to say something when she saw Juliet press her finger to her lips. It was dark out, a moonless sky. It was then Minerva saw how serious and alert the other two girls were. Slowly she reached down to her ring and twisted the ring anti clockwise.

It was then that the three of them heard a loud SNAP of a twig being stepped on. All was still for about five seconds.

Then all hell broke loose as a group of around a hundred goblins jumped out from hiding and attacked the group.

Upstairs Butler was reading the latest edition of Guns and Ammo while Artemis was typing away furiously at his computer.

It was relatively quiet until a shrill beeping started coming from butler's jacket pocket. The two men froze and then became alert.

Artemis put on a jacket and picked up his gun that Butler insisted he learn how to use. Butler pulled the small beeping device out of his pocket, pushed a few buttons before saying out loud:

"It's Minerva something's wrong, they are at te main fountain, come on lets go."

With that Butler and Artemis ran downstairs and out into the ground running as fast as they could towards the main fountain.

As they turned the corner they froze at the sight in front of them. Minerva and Juliet were on the ground coughing. The fountain had been burned by flames, the white marble was now all charred and black.

Butler ran to his sister, while Artemis went to help Minerva.

"Minerva what happened?"

"I don't know they appeared out of nowhere, weird little green men, they attacked us, and threw flames at us."

Artemis heard Juliet behind him interrupt:

"Goblins, they were goblins from below ground."

Taking a big breath she looked at Artemis and said clearly to him, although she dreaded his reaction:

"Artemis… They took her, they took Holly."

Artemis froze….

Millions of miles below ground, Holly was thrown roughly into a small holding cell, with a chair and a lamp inside.

Holly picked herself up and quickly assessed her surroundings. She was trapped. She sat down and tried to flatten her dress which was now burnt at the edges.

Then a plasma screen came down from the ceiling in front of Holly. The screen flickered on letting Holly see who it was. As she did her eyes narrowed and clouded with hate. She clenched her fists as she waited for the person to speak.

"It is good to see you again Holly Short…" came the sweet sickly voice of Opal Koboi.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: okay chapter, I hope you all like it. Sorry about the cliff hanger.

Reviews welcome but no flames please, I don't need them, if you don't like just go read something else.

Thank you for all my reviews I didn't expect to get so many.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl.

Previously:

_Millions of miles below ground, Holly was thrown roughly into a small holding cell, with a chair and a lamp inside. _

_Holly picked herself up and quickly assessed her surroundings. She was trapped. She sat down and tried to flatten her dress which was now burnt at the edges._

_Then a plasma screen came down from the ceiling in front of Holly. The screen flickered on letting Holly see who it was. As she did her eyes narrowed and clouded with hate. She clenched her fists as she waited for the person to speak._

"_It is good to see you again Holly Short…" came the sweet sickly voice of Opal Koboi._

Holly stared at the screen with hate in her eyes. She was not very surprised to see that Opal had escaped from prison. She still looked like a human, but she was still Opal Koboi.

"What do you want?" asked Holly venomously.

"Now Now, miss Short there is no need to get mad, I am only doing what any other villain would do."

"And what might that be?"

"You my dear are my bait. "

"Artemis will beat you, he isn't stupid, he will find me and then him and the others will take you down again."

Opal laughed again: "That is what I am counting on Miss Short, but this time I will win because once he sees you on my side he will fall."

"I would never join your side!" yelled Holly.

"I never said you would do it willingly." Said Koboi before the creen went black and a gas started to fill the room. Holly collapsed to the floor coughing. She passed out in a short time. When she was out, the door opened revealing Opal Koboi. She knelt down and injected Holly with something she called 'the alterator'.

Standing up again, she thought to herself: 'You are mine now; a little mind control does wonders for my schemes.'

With that Opal locked Holly in again and left her to come around.

At Haven Foaly, commander Vinyáya, Trouble, Grub, Qweffor, Qwan, Doodah Day, Mulch and Number one were waiting at the docking port for a private shuttle. The shuttle pulled in right on time, and its passengers got out. Everyone's face was grim. Foaly motioned silently for them to follow him. Artemis followed with Minerva right behind him. Butler and Juliet were walking at the back with Mulch.

When they got to the operations booth, they all sat down around the table and sat in silence. Then Foaly spoke:

"Opal Koboi has Holly and we don't know where she is. What do we do here?"

"We find her." stated Juliet openly.

"It is not that easy Juliet. They could be anywhere." Replied Butler.

"But she…." Cut in Minerva but then stopped.

"She what Minerva?" asked Artemis looking at her.

"She has my tracer ring, the one you gave me and Juliet." She answered.

Artemis stared at her before calling out:

"Butler!"

"Already doing it Artemis." Answered the body guard as he activated the homing device.

Foaly got up and went to help him.

Ten minutes later they knew where Holly was.

"She in an abandoned factory, which was a hotspot for the Goblin triads in the past." Said Foaly before turning to Artemis.

"So Fowl what's your plan ?"

Artemis let a smirk creep onto his face before he opened his mouth to answer his question.

Artemis was tapping his finger against the table he was leaning on. He was currently on a shuttle which was on a charted course to the factory. He was with his team: Team A.

Team B was going to arrive shortly after them with back up. Team A was comprised of him, Butler, Mulch, Qwan, Qweffor, Number one and Juliet. Team B was Foaly, Minerva, Trouble, Kelp, Commander Vinyáya and Doodah Day.

The shuttle pulled up silently at the shuttle port. Artemis and his team all got out and crept up to the structure.

A quick search of the structure revealed no sign of a door, and Artemis began to feel desperate to find a way into the compound. Just when he was about to forgot the whole silent entry thing and get the others to blast their way in, his luck began to change in the form of a small pixie exiting the building. Butler saw him immediately and before anyone else had a chance to react he had his hands wrapped around the pixie's throat cutting off his air supply.

Trunks continued his assault as the pixie struggled for breath while trying to loosen the chokehold. "What have you done with Holly?" Butler demanded of the pixie. Finally, despite his lack of oxygen, the pixie managed to hear what Butler was demanding of him but when he tried to respond he couldn't get the words out. Juliet saw the problem with this and stepped up and to pry Butlers' hands loose.

"Don't kill him… At least not until we find out where Holly is." Juliet demanded of her brother. Nodding Butler eased up his grip and asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Where's Holly?" The pixie just kept silent, obviously he was scared of what would happen to him if he told the truth.

Butler grabbed the man and held him up above his head. "Where is Holly!" his voice came out in a growl. And finally he got his attention and the pixie blurted out the answer. "She's inside." Butler casually tossed him onto the ground. Before Artemis could demand the information on how to enter the compound, the pixie told him something that brought him up short. "It won't do you any good though; Opal's already used the alterator on her." At their looks he explained in more detail. "Mind control. She does what she wants now."

After a little forceful persuading on Butler' part, the pixie was convinced to show them how to get inside. They made their way carefully down the hall avoiding the soldiers that occasionally walked by. Before long they came upon a tall set of double doors. Obviously Opal wasn't too worried about someone getting in for the doors were unguarded. Without hesitation they burst through them ready to attack. Their, in a huge chair sat Opal, surrounded by group of guards. But what really brought them up short was the site of Holly standing next to her with a gun pointing at them.

There was silence until Opal spoke, "Ahh, I see we have guest." There was a decided air of indifference coming from her considering the circumstances which put the others on guard. "Guards." Instantly they were all surrounded by goblins.  
The goblins stood there waiting for the order to attack, but it didn't come. "Holy," she said to Holly who was still next to her, "why don't you greet our guest for me."

"Of course, your highness." She walked over to the gang. No one knew what to expect, so they just waited, on guard for what ever happened. Despite this they were unprepared for when Holly walked up to Mulch and punched him in the face.

This acted as a switch for the goblins and they sprang into action, attacking the others. Artemis had his eyes locked on Holly who was making her way towards him through the combating group. When she reached him he looked into her eyes and saw that Holly was crying, she was fighting against the mind control, she was trying to break free.

Stepping in front of him, Holly grabbed him by the hair and held his face so he was looking at her. She then turned and looked at Opal who was standing on the side lines watching, an evil smirk on her face. She nodded at her, silently telling her to finish him off.

Holly prepared her gun and looked into Artemis's eyes. The look in them was submissive, he accepted his fate. "I love you Holly," He said and closed his eyes awaiting the final blow…but it never came. 

He opened his eyes and they were met by Holly's tear filled ones, warmth shinning through them. "I love you too Artemis." Her words gave Artemis strength and he locked his arms around her. She held tightly onto his shoulder, both forgetting about the fight going on.

Suddenly Holly was ripped out of Artemis's arms.

"Holly," Artemis yelled, moving forward as if to take her back. He was effectively  
cut off when Opal pulled Holly's head back by her hair holding her in front of  
her like a human shield and pointing a gun at her throat.

"Make one more move and she gets it." Holly tried to jerk away and she pushed the tip of the gun tighter against her throat. Holly fought back a whimper. She had never felt this helpless in her life, with her power completely closed in, no way to use it at all.

All the others were now watching the scene in silence. Foaly had arrived along with the rest of team B and the back up LEP forces. Nobody dared to move in fear that Opal would shoot Holly.

Artemis wasn't watching Opal really; his eyes were locked on Holly. Opal had made a mistake. She had grabbed Holly's neck, her legs and arms were still free. He was just praying that Holly wouldn't try something crazy.

He watched her closely, and when her eyes met with his he froze. He knew that look, and he dreaded it. It was the look Holly got when she was about to do something crazy. He slowly shook his head at her, hoping that she would listen to him for once.

No such luck. She mouthed something to him. Artemis who could lip read, saw what she said:

"I love you, and I'm sorry."

Then everything happened so quickly. Artemis watched as Holly brought her elbow into Opal's rib cage with as much force as she could. Opal gasped in pain and let go of Holly. Then the gun went off.

Opal had the time to shoot Holly. Artemis was aware of him yelling in fear, and started to run towards Holly.

Her body hit the floor with a soft thud, and she lay still. The floor around her started to turn red as she lay there in a crumpled heap as her life force flowed out of her.

A/N: Okay major cliff-hanger I know, but there is one more chapter. No flames please, don't like then don't read.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl.

Last time :

_Opal had the time to shoot Holly. Artemis was aware of him yelling in fear, and started to run towards Holly._

_Her body hit the floor with a soft thud, and she lay still. The floor around her started to turn red as she lay there in a crumpled heap as her life force flowed out of her._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eight years later:

"Artemis, are you ready for this?"

It wasn't that Butler didn't want him to get married, it's just his charge / best friend was actually getting married and he was afraid that it wouldn't work out. No matter how much the pair loved each other

"Yes Butler, for the one hundredth time, I'm sure. I really love her and I'm sure she loves me too. That is what marriage is all about is it not?"

Butler shrugged and left Artemis to let him have his own private moment.

Artemis took a deep breath and looked in the mirror for any flaws. Then Butler knocked on the door so he quickly put his jacket on and headed out.

Out of the building, he walked down the stairs, which were marble white and coated with purple petals. The sides of the rails were tangled with branches of rose bushes. After passing those pairs of steps, he made a left where all the guests were waiting for him so the wedding could start.

He saw Butler, his best man at the altar waiting for him. The sight of all his friends from both worlds, and family made his heart skip a couple of beats.

Taking a deep breath he headed down the second pair of steps that would lead him to the aisle. He met Minerva and Juliet at the bottom. Each gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek wishing him good luck.

The aisle was white satin and smoothed out across all the way the altar. He smiled as he walked down the aisle up to stand next to Butler; thinking of the sight his bride would be as she walked down the aisle.

He looked to his left where all his friends and family were sitting in the dark purple satin chairs coated with purple rose petals. He saw his bride's friends and family, and everyone else they knew.

The sun was shining bright directly above the gazebo. It was covered with flowers of different kinds all either purple or white. A slight draft of wind blew causing some petals to fall over where he was standing giving the perfect picture.

The orchestra started playing the bridal march. Juliet and Minerva walked down the aisle to reveal the bride on the arms of the man who was giving her away standing at the top of the steps.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Butler whispered to Artemis as the bride began walking towards them.

Artemis didn't answer, nor did take his gaze off of her. He swallowed hard upon seeing her walking towards him, noticing the perfect whiteness of her princess-cut gown which bared her creamy shoulders. On her head was a small and delicate-looking tiara holding her veil made entirely from satin. She had her hair swept back, parted to the side, giving him a glimpse of her tender skin. On her chest, in the middle of her bodice, was a pin in shape of a rose, looking straight at him. An unusual burst of pride swelled from within him seeing her like this, proclaiming to the entire world that she was going to him, she belonged to him.

The Bride took a deep, calming breath when she reached the groom. When her escort gave her right hand to the groom, she felt sick with nervousness. As her future husband took it gently, and steered her towards the minister, she was ready to have a heart attack.

When the orchestra music slowly faded and the guests sat back down once again, the minister cleared his throat loudly and began the simple wedding ceremony. The pair listened…

"We are gathered here today to…"

The pair grew even more nervous upon hearing the voice of the minister starting the ceremony… and before they knew it, they were now facing each other. Then he was placing the ring on her right left finger and she on his, their hands joined together before a hundred pairs of watchful eyes. She couldn't even remember where the bouquet of flowers she'd been holding went. Through all of this their eyes never left each other's gaze.

"Do you, miss Holly Short, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to be of one heart and one soul, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," she said, her voice soft and clear at the same time.

With that, the minister nodded and asking the groom the same question.

"Do you, sir Artemis Fowl, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to be of one heart and one soul, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," replied Artemis, loud and clear, his eyes not leaving her eyes.

With that, the minister raised his hands, placing it on top of their heads, barely touching their hair. "And with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he proclaimed. Then turning to the couple, he smiled and let his hands down. "You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally," the groom couldn't help saying. Artemis smiled down at her, and in his eyes she could see that he really loved her, and that he was proud to have her as his wife.

Holly smiled as Artemis as got a hold of the hem of her veil. He lifted the veil off her face. He then placed the thin material behind her head, letting it fall gently down to her back. Then without another word, Artemis slowly lifted her face up to his, smiled tenderly at first and kissed her.

Holly closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips against hers. Amidst the loud applause of the people around her, she let out a surprised cry when she felt Artemis's arms tightening around her and lift her an inch or two from the floor. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms about his neck and deepened the kiss. She gave a soft whimper of pleasure upon feeling Artemis kissing her with the same feeling of hunger and urgency.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the minister suddenly said. "Mr. and Mrs Artemis Fowl!"

Half way during their kiss, the wedding song played again and holding hands they ran off. Holly threw her bouquet of flowers in the air where a hyper Juliet caught it.

Once up the stairs and through the building Holly and Artemis entered their limo where they shared another passionate kiss.

"I can't believe we did that… Is this a dream or am I finally married to you?"

Holly was still dazed and a little distracted by her pumping heart.

"Yes Holly. We finally got married." He sighed and led her into another passionate kiss.

The limo started up heading who knows where. Probably the reception area, but they didn't want to go.

Halfway there Artemis zoned out, lost in thought, and Holly noticed that something was wrong.

"Artemis what's wrong?"

"Hum? Oh just remembering that day."

"Which day?"

"The day I almost lost you…"

Holly stared at her husband for a few minutes before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. She felt him hug her back, pulling away slightly she shifted so that their foreheads were resting together.

"Artemis it's the past now. I'm fine, you saved me, and I am not going to leave you, ever."

Artemis smiled and pulled her in for a hug, as he remembered that day.

------Flash Back--------

"_HOLLY !!!!!!!!"_

_Artemis, Trouble, Mulch , Commander Vinyáya, Doodah Day, number one, Qweffor, Qwan, Juliet, Minerva, Foaly and Butler watched in horror as Opal shot Holly who fell down to the ground._

_Opal was immediately tackled by a group of LEP officers and was taken away._

_This the others didn't notice because they were all running towards Holly. Artemis who was the closest fell to his knees next to her. He grabbed her hand in his and leant over her._

"_Holly !! Holly!! Holly answer me !!!" yelled Artemis, as he started to panic slightly. _

_He noticed Butler next to him who tore his shirt off and used it as a compress as he tried to stop the bleeding coming from her wound. The bullet was wedged inches below her neck. She had obviously moved at the last minute, and the bullet missed her neck, still the wound was very serious, she was loosing blood fast._

_Artemis felt tears in his eyes and shut them tightly to try and hide them. His eyes shot open as he heard a voice cut through his thoughts._

"_Artemis..."_

_He stared down at Holly, who was looking straight at him._

"_Holly !! Don't move we're going to heal you; the medic is on the way. Just stay still."_

"_Artemis, it is too late, you know that." She said as blood started to seep out of the corner of her mouth._

"_NO !! Holly that's not true! I refuse to give up on you."_

_With a shaky hand Holly pulled Artemis's face closer to hers and in a strangled whisper said:_

"_I love you…" _

_Then her body went limp._

" _Holly! Holly please! You can't be dead! No!" Artemis yelled as he raised her lifeless body to his chest and cried into her hair._

_The others stood around them. Tears flowing down their faces. _

_Juliet and Minerva were sobbing into Butler's chest as he held them tight, tears running down his face as he held them._

_Artemis cradled a dead Holly in his arms. He shook back and for with. He kissed her on her forehead and a single tear fell from his eye and trickled down into her mouth._

_The tear rolled into Holly's mouth and all of a sudden Holly's heart started beating and the wound disappeared closing up completely._

_Holly bolted up. Gasping for air she put her hand over her heart. She clamed and looked around._

_Artemis and the others stood staring in shock._

_Artemis whispered, not giving up his hope, "Holly?"_

_Holly turned and threw her arms around him. Tears rolled down her cheek, " I thought I'd never see you again."_

_Tears of joy now rolled down his cheek too. "Thank-you. Thank -you." He whispered up to the sky._

_They kissed each other and then broke it. Their foreheads touched._

" _I love you Artemis."_

" _I love you Holly."_

_Qweffor and Qwan looked at each other and said at the same time "True love"_

_Number one looked at them quizzically, noticing Qweffor went to him and pointed to Artemis and Holly. _

"_See them? Well they both love each other. They have true love for each other. That my boy is the most powerful magic that exists in this universe. Even though I thought that the boy lost his magic during the trip back, I must have been wrong, he still has the magic in him, I can sense it. Both of them are very powerful. They are a force not to be reckoned with…I would feel sorry to anyone who angered them…"_

_Number one looked over at Artemis and Holly, smiled and then said to Qweffor:_

"_Let's go see them shall we."_

_With that the pair walked over to the happy couple._

------End Flashback--------

The limo pulled up to a stop. They reached another building where their names were hung up and everyone they knew would be inside waiting.

Artemis stepped out of the limo first and helped his bride out. It was a little hard with the dress and everything. After all, she didn't want to ruin it. They walked up the steps of the building and entered where everyone crowded around them congratulating them on their wedding.

Amidst all the chaos they never let go of each other hands. They were now starting their biggest adventure of all. And they were going to enjoy every minute of it.

A/N : Okay people, its finished. Hope you enjoyed it.

I might consider making a sequel to this if I get enough requests for it.

I would love to thank everybody who took the time to read this story and actually waited patiently for me to update. Without you I would have never been determined enough to finish this story.

Thank you to all.

Black Angel Of Paris


End file.
